


Bending Over Backwards for You

by stablebiscuit20



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe - Yoga, Domestic Ryden, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Honestly this has been sitting in my files forever, I never got around to posting it, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not even sure where I got the idea, Pining, Ryden, Yoga, Yoga!Verse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:26:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23200153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stablebiscuit20/pseuds/stablebiscuit20
Summary: Ryan Ross is a yoga instructor and new age hippie, as described by his roommates Jon and Spencer. When he starts teaching the 5 AM class at his local studio, a new student catches his eye. Turns out, this new student is named Brendon Urie, and is opening a yoga studio right across the street. Of course.
Relationships: Ryan Ross/Brendon Urie
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: Ryden





	1. I'm Wide Awake, It's Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy! I wrote this fic years ago and never really went anywhere with it. It's been sitting in my documents for ages, with me never sure what to do with it. I decided to post the first chapter, so let me know what you think! This is a pretty short chapter, but bear with me. I wanted to see if there was still any interest in Ryden out there.

“Okay, now inhale- arms up! Exhale, fold over and let your hands touch the floor. Hold it there guys, feel the stretch for a bit. Now breathe in and rest your palms on your shins. Flat back, everyone, flat back! Let the air out, and put your hands on the floor, right foot back, guys. Inhale, you’re in a lunge and then you put left foot back. Exhale, downward facing dog,” Ryan bit back a yawn as his steady voice filled the studio pleasantly. Ryan still hated getting up to teach 5 AM classes, but his boss insisted that “young urban professionals” needed early classes before their commute, and Ryan couldn’t complain- especially when he got handed an extra stack of bills every two weeks for dragging his ass out of bed at 4:15 every other day.

He padded around the wooden floors as quietly as possible, adjusting those who were positioned wrong and monitoring for any signs of discomfort or pain in his students. His eyebrows knitted together as he glanced around the room. His class had been steadily growing smaller, and today was no exception. Only half of his regulars were here, and he had only gotten one new student all month- a sharp contrast to a few months ago when there was barely a space on the floor.

In fact, the newest addition to Ryan’s 5 AM yoga class on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays was a gorgeous guy with dark brown hair that rested nicely on his forehead but wasn’t long at all, cute brown eyes, and an ass that was to die for. Of course, Ryan didn’t notice these things about his students- that would be very unprofessional- but he may have found himself correcting the man’s near perfect form with lingering hands a bit more than was necessary. 

It was obvious from the way this particular student performed in class that he was not an amateur, and that day after Ryan had dismissed his class with a smile and a simple “Namaste”, Ryan shyly tapped the man’s arm on his way out the door.

“Hey,” Ryan greeted nonchalantly, “I’ve seen you coming back, how do you like the class?”

“Oh my god, it’s phenomenal! Your voice is so relaxing and the studio space is perfect, and even if I think I’m doing a pose perfectly, you always find a way to help deepen the stretch just a little, and you are just so friendly and nice,” the man babbled and Ryan’s eyes widened as he tried to keep up. “And anyways, I’m Brendon,” the man said, sticking his hand out. 

Ryan smiled softly, biting back a full grin as he grabbed Brendon’s hand, shaking it and he examining the man’s face. Brendon had full lips and a bright smile, and his eyes bored into Ryan. It was unsettling, but there was a kind of childlike innocence surrounding Brendon that put Ryan at ease. “I’m Ryan. It’s great to meet you. Have you been practicing yoga long?”

Brendon beamed at this question, retracting his hand from Ryan’s grasp as he nodded rapidly. “Yeah, I’m actually an instructor myself! I like to get out and take classes occasionally too, though. They say the best teachers never stop learning, and I’m always looking for new ways to help my students grow. I’m sure you understand,” he said with a quick chuckle. _Why is this guy so excited at five in the morning?,_ Ryan thought.

However, Ryan laughed politely, despite not finding the statement funny- he was starting to get better with his social cues- then replied curiously, “I do, I do! Where do you teach?”

“Oh, that’s the coolest part!” Brendon grinned as he turned and pointed in the direction of across the road. “I just opened up a studio across the street!”

Ryan smiled coolly, hoping his eyes didn’t show his frustration. “Well that’s awesome, congrats. Anyways, I’ve gotta’ head out, but see you Friday?” Brendon nodded vigorously, then stared at his feet as if weighing his options before pulling Ryan in for a quick one-armed hug, and walking out. Ryan certainly didn’t understand Brendon, with his bubbly personality and bright eyes and lack of personal space, and for a moment, Ryan didn’t even understand himself when he stared wistfully at the back of his former crush, turned rival business owner. 


	2. New Age Hippie Trash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is here! I have one more already written, then after that I'm going to be writing as I go. Enjoy!

“I can’t believe this shit!” Ryan stomps into his apartment and slams the door loudly. Spencer sighs dramatically and scoots over on the couch, an amused and slightly concerned look flitting across his face as Ryan throws his yoga mat across the room and aggressively sets down his keys and water bottle. “So, there’s this new guy in my 5 AM class, right?”

“Oh, lord. Ryan, please for the love of _God,_ you can’t keep getting crushes on your students, it’s un-”

“Yeah, unprofessional, whatever, shut the fuck up. He’s a total babe, Spencer, he’s got these pretty brown eyes and brown hair. He wears glasses which you _know_ is my thing, even has a little stubble on his chin. Completely adorable, but still hot as fuck. Maybe a few inches shorter than me, really pretty smile, cute laugh, the ass of a goddess.” 

Spencer quirks an eyebrow at this, and Ryan snorts, “No, literally a goddess. Like there is no way in hell this man can fit into jeans meant for men. And anyways, he’s amazing in class- one of the best students I’ve ever had. So I pull him aside after class to talk to him-“

Spencer smirks, shooting an accusatory glance at Ryan, then cuts him off, speaking a full sentence for the first time since Ryan’s walked through the door.“Were you talking to him, Ryan Ross, or were you _talking to him_?” Spencer waggles his eyebrows suggestively.

Ryan glares half-heartedly at Spencer. “I was actually interested to learn about his yoga practice, alright!?” He’s tugging on his bottom lip with his teeth and his eyebrows are furrowed slightly, and Spencer knowingly smiles, aware that he’s getting half of the truth. But he doesn’t need it spelled out for him- Ryan is totally into this guy, way more than he’s letting on.

“Mhmm,” Spencer says, leaning back against the couch lazily.

“And he gets started telling me about yoga, and first he’s showering me with fuckin’ compliments, ‘Oh, Ryan you’re the best teacher I’ve ever had, I love you, you’re my God’- and I’m eating it up, and when I don’t think he can get better he says he teaches yoga and I’m thrilled, another teacher in my class! But then there’s the fuckin’ catch.” Ryan pauses and mumbles quietly, “There’s always a goddamn catch with me, man, I’m sick of it.” 

Spencer’s lips quirk down at this and Ryan continues. “He’s the reason I have no business anymore. He’s the one that opened up that shitty studio across the street that plays ‘cool music’ and not relaxation music, and is heated to 85 degrees or some shit. I swear, these new age yoga hippies are killing my business!”

Spencer fails to hide a snort at that, and Ryan turns toward him with narrowed eyes. “What, Spence?”

“You realize you are the epitome of new age yoga hippie, right? You’re a vegan for fucks sake. You meditate. You are the whole reason my apartment smells like incense. You made me get rid of our leather sofa because it was ‘cruel to animals’. You _are_ a goddamn hippie, you piece of shit.” 

“That is not true at all! You should be concerned for my business here. This studio is my livelihood, Spence! My livelihood!”

“Give me one reason you aren’t a new age yoga hippie, and maybe I’ll believe you.”

Silence at Ryan’s end tells Spencer he’s won and he playfully reaches out and ruffles his best friend’s hair. “Maybe you could go try out one of the guy’s classes,” he suggests. “Even if you hate him now or whatever, I’m sure he would be pleased, and it’s good to see what makes his studio more appealing to some people. By the way, what’s his name?”

“Brendon,” Ryan says, slightly dreamily.

“Well, Ryan, go try out one of Brendon’s classes. I’m sure he’s got some today. It could be fun!”

“Yeah,” Ryan mumbles, “fun.”

“If you don’t want to go, you don’t have to. Whatever, man.”

Suddenly a groggy voice calls out from Spencer’s room, “What’re you doing, babe? Come back.”

Spencer smirks and stands up, “That’s my queue.”

“You better have not had sex while I was gone.”

“We didn’t,” Spencer grinned and Ryan breathed out a sigh of relief, “we just made out on every piece of furniture that belongs to you.”

Ryan scrunched up his nose in displeasure. “Spencer Smith, first off, you are disgusting and secondly, I don’t believe you. Go back to your caveman, see if I care.”

Spencer winked mischievously and ran down the hall, calling out, “Coming, Jon!”

Ryan smiled at Spencer and Jon’s antics. No matter what he pretended, he always knew he wanted what they had. They were more in love than anyone Ryan had ever seen. They were the ultimate couple, complete with finishing each other’s sentences, cheesy pick up lines, and a serious case of cryptophasia. Jon and Spencer were everything Ryan wanted and everything he was sure he would never have.

It wasn’t like Ryan had never been in love- he had. He just had exceptionally bad luck. The first time he fell in love, he fell in love with the very unattainable, undeniably straight tattoo artist Frank Iero, which ended in heartbreak and wrist tattoos that brought back memories of being a lovesick teenager.

Then Ryan met Pete Wentz. Pete was a DJ at the local clubs, with a bright smile and dark hair. Spencer had never liked Pete, said something seemed off, which was right. Spencer was always right. Pete ended up having a man on the side, Patrick. Ryan tried his best to hate Patrick for it, but after Ryan found out and broke it off with Pete after a year, Patrick called Ryan, crying into the phone and apologizing over and over, and somehow Ryan and Patrick remained good friends. Despite the animosity with Pete, Patrick was too good of a guy to hate.

After that experience, Ryan swore off love, but something about Brendon’s infectious grin, fidgety nature, and lack of personal space made Ryan concerned that swearing off love might be harder than he planned now that Brendon was in his life. 

Ryan sighed loudly at the idea of falling in love with Brendon. It was ridiculous, he had known the guy a month, talked to him maybe twice, he barely knew enough about the guy to like him, let alone love him.

Ryan felt a warm hand ruffle his hair then, and he turned to see Jon, smiling at him lightly. 

“What’s up, bro?” Jon asked, sitting down next to Ryan. That was Ryan’s favorite thing about Jon. When you talked to Spencer, he tried to solve your problems. Jon just listened.

“I’m sure Spencer told you.”

“He did, he did. Sucks dude, I’m sorry. For what it’s worth, I think you should try and go for it.”

“You really think so? You don’t think he’ll fuck me over?”

“If he does, just give me a list of his students and I’ll fuck up their coffee. And his.”

Ryan smiled at this and rested his head on Jon’s shoulder, sighing. Jon slung his arm around Ryan. “You’ll be fine, man.”

Ryan nodded and yawned, drifting to sleep. Jon followed suit soon after, and when Spencer walked in to get coffee to see Ryan peacefully dreaming and Jon snoring on the smaller boy, Spencer just couldn’t bring himself to wake them up. He could, however, bring himself to take a picture and he smiled, setting it as his phone background. 

_This is my family,_ he thought, smiling even wider when he heard Ryan start to snore too. 

Idiots.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there you have it! I hope you like it. Let me know if you do by leaving kudos and comments! Honestly, if I don't get much response I probably won't continue. I'm not sure how many Ryden fans are left out there.


	3. EX-Mormon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this one is a little short, but it's my last chapter that is pre-written, so I figured I would post it for you guys! Here you have it!

“Ryan, stop being a moody bitch. I know you’re tired, but you slept when you got home. It’s 12 o’clock, and the class starts in two hours. It’s not that long to wait. If you’re so obsessed with the guy, google him or something,” Spencer said between gritted teeth. Ryan had been aimlessly wandering the apartment for about five hours now, and Spencer was getting frustrated.

“I’m not obsessed with him! I’m just upset that the first guy I like since... uh-”

“Pete. Since Pete.”

Ryan noticeably flinches at the name. “Yeah. The first guy since Pete is a rival in business. I have shit luck, Spence. We all know it.”

“Ry, literally shut the fuck up. Brendon isn’t your soulmate.”

“But what if he is, man?”

“Then you take him on a goddamn date and find out whether he’s your soulmate or yoga boyfriend or chakra lifter or whatever the fuck you call it!” Spencer was frustrated by now, so he took a few deep breaths. “What do you even know about the guy?”

Ryan grinned sheepishly and mumbled, “Uh, not much.”

Spencer sighed, shaking his head, and patted the couch next to him. Ryan sat down as Spencer grabbed his laptop and typed in “brendon yoga las vegas”. The first hit was the website for the studio which had a brief bio about Brendon as a link in the site.

_Brendon Urie is a yoga teacher certified in bikram and classical yoga. He is known around Las Vegas for adding a unique twist to his classes with music and a more upbeat environment. Born and raised in Summerlin, Nevada, Brendon has lived here his whole life. He is the youngest of five children at the age of 21, and was raised in a Mormon household. He left the church to pursue other faiths and practice yoga, and now owns his own studio. Call him at (123)-456-7890 or email him at brendon@lasvegasyoga.com_

“Well, that was a slightly enlightening experience,” Spencer said. “Used to be Mormon. You sure know how to pick em’, Ry.”

“Shut the fuck up, Spencer. Your boyfriend works at Starbucks and wears flip flops in the winter.”

“Yeah, but my boyfriend is a bearded man-god. Your crush is just some little Mormon yoga teacher.”

“Ex-Mormon.”

“Like that makes a difference when all you’re trying to do is get in his pants. Think with your brain, Ry, not your dick. This is a bad idea.”

“Yeah, whatever. And I’m not just trying to get into his pants! He seems nice. I think.”

“You should still go to that 2 PM class though. If you’re trying to court him, that’ll work,” Spencer says, closing his eyes and leaning back against the couch with his laptop still open. Ryan sneaks another glance at the webpage open on the laptop and sees Brendon’s bright smile and deep brown eyes. 

“Alright, alright. I’ll go. But just this once,” Ryan says, begrudgingly.

“Atta boy!!!” Spencer yells, patting Ryan on the back. “You’ve got this man! Wear your tightest pants and go get em’!” Ryan rolled his eyes and padded off into his bedroom, glancing down at his loose cargo workout pants that barely hinted at the general form of a body underneath. _Maybe I will try some leggings…,_ he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From here on out, I'll be writing the material as it comes out, so it may be a little bit slower! I'm currently finishing up a My Hero Academia fic, so this one is kind of taking a backseat to that one. But I'll try to keep up here! Please please please, if you want me to continue, leave me kudos! I don't want to write a story no one is going to read!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know if you like it, or want me to continue posting/writing! Kudos and comments are much appreciated. <3


End file.
